The Idiots God Only knows
by suckerz100
Summary: What happens when a Capturing God sets foot into the Fumizuki Academy? A new school, a new system, new obstacles. Will he prevail or will he fail? Most likely he will succ- WHAT? What do you mean he got a zero? Slight OOC. S1 of TWGOK happened 1 year earlier. No pairings for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I have a new story everyone, my first crossover actually. So be nice and give comments about it. Oh if you guys know any beta-readers out there that's willing to beta this story, send me a PM pls. I'd appreciate the help. Read the AN below for more details!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK or Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, they belong to their respective owners. Soon.**

**Prologue- A new school, encounters, allies?**

* * *

**[Keima's POV]**

The real is challenging me again. It seems that no matter how hard I try to deny the real, it still comes back to trouble me. Why does the real hate me that much!?

Firstly, let me introduce myself. I am Katsuragi Keima, God of Conquest, aged 17. Due to unknown circumstances (I blame the real), I have been transferred from Mai High to Fumizuki Academy.

Apparently, Fumizuki Academy is the first school to use a unique examination system that doesn't limit exam scores to just a mere 100. There's one thing that troubles me, what is this "Shoukanjuu Summoning System" for?

Tsk, it doesn't matter, as long as it doesn't interfere with my gaming schedule. I don't care.

I stopped walking and look up ahead. It seems that I have reached the school. it does look quite fancy, almost like one of the high school in my games. I am also told that I will take a placement exam to get into classes, like I care about what class I'm getting into. They all teach the same stuff anyway.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

'How would I have known they'd kick me out because I played my games during the test? They didn't even let me negotiate with them! If Kaa-san finds out about this…' Keima shuddered as the thought of his mom burning all his games. Sure he could've bought more with his online earnings, but some of those were limited editions!

"Don't worry Himeji-san, just rest in the infirmary and you'll be fine"

Keima heard a boy down the corridor speak to a girl. The Capturing God paid no mind as he kept playing his PFP, he did however looked at the two when they passed him by.

The guy had light-brown colored hair and an average build, he was a little shorter than Keima. To sum it up he look exactly like a background character in Keima's book, not important.

However, the girl he was holding was much more suitable for the role of a heroine. She had long flowing pink hair, probably the most noticeable of her traits.

Keima couldn't see clearly but he could already guess that the 'heroine' is sick or tired and the 'protagonist' is accompanying her to the infirmary.

But Keima just stopped his train of thought there, he wouldn't interfere in someone else's business. After all, that was not his route.

After some time after, the guy came out of the infirmary, looking quite sad. He walked back to the direction he was coming from, not paying attention to his surroundings and walked by him.

"Ano, mister?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Keima. The conquest god responded with an audible grunt, acknowledging the boys presence.

Seeing that Keima notices him, he continues.

"My name is Akihisa Yoshii and ermm… the girl name's just now was Mizuki Himeji, she fell sick so she came to the infirmary to rest-"

"Logically, I am assuming that you are going to ask me to look after her for the time being, while you take the placement test, am I right? But I'm no more than a stranger to you, so why should I care?"

Keima's words made the boy, who is now recognized as Akihisa Yoshii, visibly flinch. How c-can this guys just deduced all that? That's insane!

"A-ano, so can you look after her for a while, mister…?"

"Keima, Katsuragi Keima"

"Ah, Kasuragi-san, so would you mind looking after Himeji-san?"

…

…

…

"Yes, I would mind"

Akihisa face-planted to the ground.

"HUH? BUT THE INFIRMARY IS JUST RIGHT BESIDE YOU!"

"Oh, so it is"

Keima replied with a laid-back tone, while still playing on his PFP.

"So Keima-san, would you do it now?"

…

…

…

"No."

Akihisa face-planted for the second time while crying anime-style tears. He suddenly stood up and look at his watch.

"GAH! I have only 25 minutes for the test! I'll leave her to you Katsuragi-san! I'll be back later!"

And like that, Akihisa threw the responsibility to Keima and fled. Keima, while still focusing on his PFP, managed to let out an audible sigh and proceeded to walk into the infirmary and sat in front of the only occupant of the room.

'That was an unpredictable flag, I wonder what their relationship is? Bah, it's not my business. After all, I have my games and that's more than enough to satisfy me!'

* * *

20 minutes had passed since the conversation took part between Keima and Akihasa. The pink-haired girl started to stir in the bed and slowly woke up, she started to rub her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She let out a small squeal, finding a unknown boy sitting on the chairs in front of here.

**[Mizuki's POV]**

"Ah!"

I let out a small squeal and took the blankets to cover my body. I found a boy sitting in front of me while I was sleeping! That's so creepy!

After my minor shock, I looked at him but he was also staring back her, spotting a curious and amused expression. I decided to ask him a question first.

"W-who are you?"

"Keima Katsuragi, your boyfriend just now, asked me to look after you in the infirmary. He practically forced me to do it too."

The boy, Keima, replied with a straight face, but now with a bored expression and went back to playing with his PFP.

'Wait, did he say boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. But Keima-san said a friend took me in here…'

My thoughts drifted to the last person I saw. Yoshii-kun?

"YOSHII-KUN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

I yelled out, startling Keima from his games. He turned to look at me then looked back to his PFP. I calmed myself after that and tried to think up of a topic to talk about.

"A-ano, Keima-san. Why aren't you in the test room now? Are you a senior? Or a family member?" I meekly asked.

"No, I got kicked out of the test room because I played my games during the examination period. The teachers say that I'm going to get a zero on my papers, but I don't really care"

He went back to play his games, a frequent thing he does. I started to wonder, I don't see him last year in any of the classes. He must be a transfer student then, but didn't he knew about the ranking system?

"Ah, Keima-san. My name is Mizuki Himeji. Pleased to meet you! You must be a new transfer student in Fumizuki right?"

"Mmm, I was transferred from Mai High to Fumizuki."

"But Mai High is a more prestigious school, why did you transfer schools, Keima-san?"

He hesitated for a bit, but managed to reply.

"I transferred because the school sent me a letter asking me to take the classes here. I'm also tasked with giving a report on the new system that this school has implemented."

**[Normal POV]**

Of course, that's just a lie. But, it was a believable one at least., being the only transfer student. At least Himeji bought it. After all, he had far more important reason to come to this place after all, he couldn't just tell everyone his true motives. If he did, hell shall break loose.

Right after that, Akihasa ran into the infirmary, he looked around and waved to Mizuki. Of course, Mizuki waved and smiled back at Akihasa, making him blush a little. Akihasa turned to Keima and bowed slightly, which the latter gave him a slight nod.

"Neh, Katsuragi-san. Thanks for looking after Himeji-san! I owe you one. Himeji-san, school's over for today is over let's go home!"

Keima stood up slowly, resuming his gaming activities and walked out the infirmary. Now, there's only the two of them left in the infirmary. Akihisa saw that Keima had left, managed to scratch his head.

"Ehehe, Katsuragi-san is unique, I guess, he helped to look after you, right?"

Akihisa commented, as Mizuki nodded in agreement. They're already at the school gates already, Akihisa walked home while Mizuki took the bus back home.

"Keima-san is a nice guy, I hope we get to see him again"

"Yeah, let's hope we can meet soon"

* * *

**[Keima's POV]**

'That was… eventful' Keima couldn't make anything out of the current situation anyway. It was really a normal day for him, at least. The only thing that happened is his confrontation with Akihisa and Mizuki. It was obvious that Mizuki had feelings towards Akihisa, too obvious for him actually. He was the capturing god after all.

That being said, he's closing on to his 'house' now. The house is nothing special, 2 floors, a porch for gardening, a kitchen, 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms and a storage room.

"I'm home"

"Welcome home, Kami-Onii-sama~!"

That is Elsi, or Elucia de Lute Ima. Apparently, she is Keima's (fake) half-sister. After all, she is a demon, posing as his little sister to help capture loose souls or Weiss, as they're called. She is also with a group of devils called Runaway Spirit Squad.

A group of demons formed to capture the evil loose souls, by forcing them out of human female's heart. That's where Keima or demon's human buddies come into play, the buddies will use there own capturing ways to force the souls out of the host's heart.

Keima, being a Capturing God, known famously throughout the Internet, forces the Weiss out using love. Until now, he had successfully 'conquered' 4 girls.

"I see that you're home. Welcome back, how was the school?"

A shorter girl stood on top of the staircase. She had long light-green hair with trimmed bangs. Also like Elsi, she has a hagoromo and a skull-shaped head clip, known as a Weiss detector.

Keima crossed eyes with her, she had that (too) sweet of a smile on her face with holding a utility knife, retracting it.

"It's an average first day, nothing much happened, Lune"

* * *

**AN- I am looking for Beta-readers to help me with this story. Beta-readers that I'm looking for must have the requirements below:**

**-The story and characters of TWGOK and Baka to Test. (at least formidable knowledge)**

**-'That's some deep shit' Knowledge.**

**-Speaking English ofc. (must)**

**That's all. If anyone's interested send me a PM. I'll be glad to discuss it with you guys.**

**As for the reviews, it's my first crossover. Be nice plz. Give me your thoughts on my writing style, it has changed A LOT, since my last fic. If you don't know what to review, here's a guide of sorts.**

**-My writing style, too boring? Too bland? Too fast-paced?**

**-Character personalities (some of them wil be OOC tho) how did I do?**

**-The story so far? Is is ok?**

**Give me your thoughts! Peace!**

**Srsly, review pls and I will upload faster! No promises though..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- And I'm back from vacation! Merry belated Christmas everyone! Hope you had a great christmas and got some present or something. Now onto the story!**

**The chapter had been beta-ed by Black Rose Heart. It's kinda embarrassing that I made THAT much grammar mistakes, respect her for this awesome chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Nu-uh.**

* * *

"It's an average first day, nothing much happened, Lune"

Lune walked down the stairs and stood in front of Keima, then gave him a handbook.

"Everything you need to know about the school and the system is in this handbook. Read it, memorize all of it during the weekends."

Keima groaned, as he just lost valuable time for completing his games. He wondered why he took orders from Lune again, 'It's all because of reality again.'

**[Flashback]**

"Kami-sama, when are we going to go out to hunt for spirits again? You've been in your room for 3 days straight now. Kami-sama!" Elsi begged and knocked the door separating her from Keima's room.

"I have a deadline coming right up, you bug demon! Or else I won't be the God of Conquest!" Keima's voice came through the opposite side of the door.

The young demon was going to try and beg for her Kami-sama to go out, but her Weiss detector received a message. The message was from Dokuro, the head of the Runaway Spirit Squad.

"Elsi, you and your human buddy will be transferred to Fumizuki Academy. There seems to be a large amount of reported loose souls there and the squads there requested extra help to clear the spirits. Based on you and your buddy results, the higher-ups requested that both of you live near the school while your buddy attends the school. You will meet up with the District Chief herself there as well. Any questions?" Dokuro asked Elsi after explaining the details.

"Ano, where do we stay in? And what about Kami-sama's mother? Wouldn't she get suspicious about this?" Elsi asked.

'We have arranged a place for you to stay, don't worry. A letter from the school will be sent to you any time now, show it to your buddy's mother. She would most probably allow you and your buddy to attend as she wouldn't have to pay for the classes and accommodations, since the school provides it. Are there any questions left?' Dokuro asked Elsi.

At that moment, Keima came out of his room and posed a question of his own.

"What do you mean we have to transfer to there? Don't you demons have extra associates to help you with that? What about the situation here? Seriously, reality is troublesome."

"As the matter in fact, we don't have enough manpower in the Runaway Spirit Squad to handle this case in Fumizuki. Even if we did, they wouldn't be able to 'capture' them as successfully as you do. As for Majima City, the situation here is under control. Haqua and other agents, including the both of you, have done a great job keeping Majima clean of Weiss." Dokuro replied.

Keima hesitated at Dokuro's words, they made sense but surely there was more than meets the eye. Anyone would be suspicious of a student suddenly transferring to another school, let alone a school in another city. Something didn't add up here, but he'd play along for now. Keima made an audible grunt, a signal that Dokuro understood.

'Both of you will be transferring by the end of the month. I bid you luck in your assignment' Dokuro said, and the Weiss detector went back to normal, ending the conversation.

Keima turned and walked back into his room, shutting and locking his door.

"Ehh? Kami-sama~ what are you doing? We've gotta prepare for the transfer!" Elsi said, trying to convince her buddy to come out.

"I'm finishing my games first, go away, bug demon."

"Awah~, Kami-sama is so mean!"

Well, after all of that happened, Keima received a letter from said school. Its content was surprisingly convincing It almost convinced him, if he hadn't overheard the conversation between Elsi and Dokuro.

"Oh Keima, the school gave you a chance to test out their system! You must be luckiest person ever!" Mari Katsuragi, Keima's mother, exclaimed with a happy expression. "So you better work hard and study hard, or I'll burn all of your games, understood?" Her voice turned dark and deep, giving Keima the chills.

"O-okay!" Keima knew better that to taunt his mother. It was a little known fact that Mari was the leader of a motorcycling gang years before she met his father, Keiichi Katsuragi. How did his father do that? Keima didn't even know.

**[Flashback End]**

"And that's how we met _her_, just after leaving the station," Keima massaged his temples as his took the handbook from Lune.

"How did you get the handbook anyway? You must be a student or a teacher to receive it." Keima asked, but already knew the answer.

"I am a student of the school, Keima-san, a third year actually. Please take care of me." The district chief said with a mocking tone.

"We all know that you won't need someone to take care of you. What class are you in, Lune?" The galge gamer said as he sat down on the couch while still playing his games, but he was listening closely to Lune's words.

"Class 3-A" Lune said proudly as she flipped her hair a little.

"Kami-sama, Lune-san! Dinner's ready!" Elsi's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Keima shuddered as Elsi took the 'food' out of the kitchen and set it on the dining table. God, those things aren't edible at all! Ugh…

**[After Dinner]**

Keima was in his room, studying the handbook Lune gave him. Surprisingly, he's was not playing his games on his PFP.

'Summoning Avatars, huh? That's merging the ideal and the real altogether, despicable. Although, I must say it's quite an interesting concept.' Keima concluded.

'The concept of using these avatars to battle it out between classes is intriguing. The class that loses will have their equipment downgraded or swapped out with the winning class.' Keima thought about the things he went through.

'The last test results on each subject determines your power of you avatar. That means…' His thoughts drifted to his last test.

Darn it.

The ringing of Keima's phone brought him out of his thoughts. The person calling him was…

'Chihiro? What does she want this time?' Keima questioned as he answered the call.

"Hello, Kosaka-san. How may I help you?'

"Hey Otamegane, you didn't tell me that you were transferring schools!" Chihiro's voice came through the phone.

"You didn't ask. How did you know in the first place?"

"I went to your mother's café yesterday to find Elsi, Mari-san told me that both of you transferred schools. Explain, Otamegane!"

"Fumizuki Academy sent me a letter to attend their school, they also provided the living accommodations for us. To correct you, it's me attending the school, Elsi was just told by Kaa-san to watch over me." Keima explained.

"Oh I see. Well, what about Elsi? Why can't she attend the school?"

Keima thought for a moment. It's weird, how did his mother approve of Elsi going with him when she can't get her education completed here? Sure, Elsi is already more than three hundred years old, but to Kaa-san, she's still the same age as me…

"Hello? Otamegane, you there?" Once again, Chihiro's voice shook Keima out of his thoughts.

"I don't know either. She never received a letter."

"Oh, I see. You'd better take care of Elsi! I'll kick you in the nuts if anything happens to her! You hear me!?"

Keima just shook off the friendly threat, "Yeah, goodbye." Chihiro bid him farewell and ended the call. After the call, Keima stood up and looked around his room.

A desk placed next to the window, a trashcan placed conveniently below it. A bed near the wall and the window, allowing the breeze to come through. But sadly, that wasn't what Keima was thinking about.

'All of this happened so quickly, like the story is being rushed. It doesn't make sense at all, the sudden transfers into a different city, it must be someone pulling the strings behind the curtains. Maybe only I, a god, can do what others can't do.' Keima thought. He looked at the digital clock place beside his bed, already 11:30 pm.

'Elsi's probably asleep and Lune…"

Keima didn't know what to make of Lune. His first impression with her wasn't the best. She looked like a weak, helpless girl if one didn't know her, but Keima knew otherwise. She is quite proud of herself, tended to mock others if they are below her, and a little sadistic. He was sure that she was hiding something major from him and Elsi. Keima wouldn't pry into her personal life, everyone has their own secrets, after all.

Walking out of his room, Keima went to the kitchen to get a sip of water. What he found was Lune sharpening her utility knife, giggling to herself silently. Needless to say, Keima was quite creeped out. Keima slowly approached the giggling demon.

"Now, now Keima-san" Lune turned around, the bloodied utility knife in her hands, "It isn't good to sneak up on someone. Even more if the said person is a demon, don't you think?" Lune teased the highschool boy.

Keima, still wary, proceeded to steel himself. "No, I was just here to get a glass of water and ask a few questions until I saw your _actions_."

"Oh, were you looking for me? Hmm?" Lune said, trailing the sharpened knife up her palm, drawing a bit of blood.

For a moment, Keima's expression cringed into disgust, but quickly changed back to his annoyed expression. Who knew that the district chief has such a trait? Keima had anticipated it, but not to this degree!

Breathing a little, "How are we going to catch the loose souls? Do you have any specific plan in mind? Without Elsi being in the school, I won't be able to detect the loose souls."

"Mm, we're on serious business now, eh?" Looking at Keima, who was now sporting his game face, Lune took out an object from her bag. "Here, this should help you. It's a Weiss detector like ours, but this only works a few times before needing to recharge, you can also use this to contact Elsi or me if you've successfully forced a loose soul out. We'll be there as fast as we can."

Lune handed the rectangular object, it was flat and had a small skull on the upper left corner. Probably a smartphone of sorts, Keima didn't know. But if it could play some games though…

While Keima is examining the strange device, Lune spoke up, "Instead of the usual sound it makes, it buzzes and leads you to the loose soul's host"

The God of Conquest could only nod back at the district chief, pocketing the device into his pocket. Remembering something, he turned to Lune once more.

"How about Elsi? Our mother will be suspicious if she doesn't go to school here, won't she? She is my partner, after all"

That question got Lune thinking, 'I could always _persuade_ the principal into accepting Elsi into the school, but it'll take a while."

"Don't worry, I got it handled. She'll be in the school before the first semester. You'll have to handle yourself during the time. Now, excuse me, I'm going to turn in for the night." Lune stated and walked upstairs, going into her room.

As Lune went up to her room, Keima was also deep in thought.

'That girl, she's more decisive than she looks. Not that I'd be surprised. I would still choose Haqua as a partner over her, but what's done is done.' Keima thought to himself as he went to his room as well and turned in for the night.

* * *

**Just building up the story. If you have any questions regarding the story, ask them through reviews or PM. I will try to respond ASAP.**

**Hmm, that's all for now.**

**suckerz100 out.**


End file.
